


DreamTeam Poly Age Regression- 4 Littles is Overwhelming

by i_am_abbyy



Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [3]
Category: Badboyhalo, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Skeppy, dream - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, CG! GeorgeNotFound, Little BBH, Little Sapnap, Little dream, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, little skeppy, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: This is a requested piece of writing from someone called FluffNAngstWriter!“Ok! Would I be able to request little Sapnap, Dream, Bad and Skeppy with cg George, please? Sapnap is about 1-2, Dream is 2, Bad and Skeppy are 4-5. One of them regresses which sets of the other ones. George is a little overwhelmed since they’ve never all regressed at once and he has to take care of them. They could be misbehaving a bit causing George to get upset with them then he feels bad then it’s just fluff. I hope that wasn’t too vague, I can add stuff if needed. Thank you!! Oh! And if any of this makes you uncomfortable please don’t do it. Thanks again!”Hope you enjoy!
Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167869
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	DreamTeam Poly Age Regression- 4 Littles is Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> Littles: Sapnap (1), Dream (2), Skeppy (4), BBH (4)  
> Caregiver: George
> 
> If you have any requests please let me know :)

It was food time for the Dream Team household, George and Dream had cooked pizza for everyone and it was time to sit down and eat. The food was cut and portioned out onto separate plates and a jug of water was placed in the middle of the table with 5 cups next to it.

George sat at the head of the table, then it was Skeppy and Sapnap to his left and Bad and Dream to his right. “Oooo this looks amazing George and Dream, thank you!” Pizza was Bad’s favourite food, so he was happy to see it being handed out. “You’re welcome, here you are dude” Bad picked up his pizza and began to eat whilst the others sat down with theirs. 

As Sapnap sat down he spilled some water, “shit” which made Bad look up instantly jokingly saying, “LANGUAGE!” They all burst out laughing except for Sapnap who burst into tears collapsing onto the floor, George stood up straightway and rushed over to him. “Hey Sap, what’s wrong bub?” No answer, “Sappy can you tell daddy how old you are so I know what to get you.” A single finger was raised in response and then he carried on crying informing George that his little was in baby space. 

“Aw it’s ok baby, I’ll take care of you” he said in a calming tone, “let’s go get you changed out of these uncomfortable big clothes.” He put his arms under the boy and lifted him gently, as he turned around the others had disappeared, and the shower was running. “Oh no that’s not good” He mumbled to himself. 

He took Sapnap into the lounge and lay him in the crib they had set up in there, “Give me one second bubby, do you want your paci?” He received a confirming nod and so George popped a black and orange fire designed pacifier into the little’s mouth handing him a cow stuffy that smelled of George on the way out.

As he exited the room the giggles became much louder and George knew they were up to something, the door to the bathroom was opened to reveal 3 boys covered head to toe in water dripping wet all over the floor. “BOYS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?” George was annoyed now, “If you wanted to get a shower you could’ve asked daddy and I would’ve helped you!” The trio just stared at him craving attention and George knew that Sapnap’s fuss at dinner time had triggered the other 3 into headspace too which was something that had never happened before. 

“Ok first things first I need to know how old you all are” George muttered trying to calm down. Bad and Skeppy both held up 4 fingers whilst Dream held up 2, “Oh dear that means I have 2 babies” George was beginning to get overwhelmed at the thought of having to care for all of them at once, it was something he’d never done before, and it was scary for him. 

There wasn’t anyone he could call because they’d be asleep right now due to time zones. “Ok boys come with me please” He took the boys to the lounge where he fetched out some pyjamas for each of them, he undressed them and dried them off with a towel and re-dressed them. He was only able to do one kid at a time so whilst he did one, the others would mess about. 

He first dressed Dream, “There we go! Such a gorgeous baby boy!” He said popping a pacifier into Dream’s mouth and placing him next to Sapnap in the crib, they cuddled up with each other and eventually fell asleep. Now it was time to deal with the 4-year-olds who were being bratty at the moment. 

“SKEPPY STOP PULLIN MY HAIR! DADDY HELP!” Bad was on the floor being wrestled by Skeppy and screaming which disturbed the 2 sleeping babies who burst out crying. “OH MY GOODNESS SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU!” George stormed off locking his bedroom door behind him beginning to cry and regret what he had just done. 

He was sitting on his bed trying to calm himself when he heard a shriek coming from downstairs, “EW SAPPY WHY DID YOU THROW UP ON MEEEEE?!” Skeppy was now screaming because Sapnap had thrown his dinner up on the cushion, then he heard an extremely loud mix of cries which he had never heard before. 

George rushed down the stairs to find out what had happened, he found all 4 boys crying and he felt awful. He rushed over to each of them picking them up and placing them on the couch, they were exhausted and touch starved. Once the 3 older boys had been put onto the sofa and calmed with some milk, he attended to Sapnap who was in a daze. 

“I’m so sorry bubba let’s get you cleaned up” He lifted the boy up from his crib and wiped him down and changed his pyjamas and giving him a bottle filled with water. He sat between the boys on the sofa still holding Sapnap, Dream leant into his right side and Bad leant into his left, Skeppy got a cushion and blanket and sat between George’s legs on the floor. 

He decided to put on a movie to keep them all occupied for a while at least, he kept Sapnap’s head propped up and assisted him in drinking the water from the bottle he was now suckling on. He decided to turn the lights off and change them to a nicer mood setting, he grabbed the remote and changed it to a calming blue light.

The house was finally quiet, Skeppy had fallen asleep and so had Sapnap, Bad was humming to himself playing with George’s fingers and Dream was babbling to himself whilst George stroked his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
